moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
The Crazies (2010) - Extras
A trio of hunters are exploring the marsh outside of town where they find the torn remnants of a parachute in the trees. The corpse of a U.S. army soldier is found in the marsh. * After seeing the soldier's body, David and Russell go in search of a plane that may have crashed nearby. They find the plane submerged beneath the swamp. * Jim Finley - The local mortician. As David investigates the mortuary, Jim attacks him with a power bone saw. David is able to overpower Jim who loses his grip on the saw and accidentally slashes his own neck. * Following the quarantine, one of David's neighbours tells him that a family tried to break through the blockade and were all shot dead as a result. * Two crazies are shot dead by soldiers after they breach the quarantine yard. * The quarantine area is later left devastated after the crazies drive in and start attacking. Flaming wreckage and dead bodies are littered everywhere. * The maddened Ben Sandborn walks into the main quarantine building, dragging a bloodied pitchfork with him. He stands over a sobbing woman tied to a bed and impales her. * Ben spots a young man tied to a bed who is laughing, indicating he may have gone insane. Ben impales the man with his pitchfork. * David, Russell, Judy and Becca look for a car so they can escape, but hide as they hear a group of crazies hollering in the distance. The lunatics chase a man out of an alleyway and shoot him, recovering his body and placing it in a pickup truck with several other bodies. * Becca's boyfriend Scotty witnesses a group of soldiers dragging his mother out of her house. He runs over to help her but the soldiers shoot him and his mother, then burn their bodies with a flamethrower. * When the group try to hide in a car wash from a military chopper, they are attacked by three crazies who turn the car wash apparatus on. One of the crazies has his head bashed against the car, the other two are shot. * Russell spikes the tires of an incoming CIA car and David questions the agent inside who reveals that the whole disaster has been caused by a biological weapon. After David questions the agent, Russell then shoots him. * David and Judy make it to Quick Phil's truck stop where they find a truck loaded with incinerated corpses. Apparently the military have been exterminating not only the infected but uninfected townspeople as well. * David spots a pickup truck loaded with corpses behind Quick Phil's. It is the same pickup driven by a group of crazies that he hid from the night before. * One of the trucker crazies climbs into the cab of a large truck that David and Judy were planning to take. Judy is curled up in the back and shoots the psycho in the head, splattering his brains across the windscreen. * The other trucker attacks David but gets covered in oil. David then uses a lighter to set the lunatic on fire. * The military detonate a nuclear device that destroys the entire town of Ogden Marsh, thus eradicating the Trixie virus. Judy and David just barely make it out of the blast radius. Category:The Crazies (2010) Category:Extras Category:Movie Deaths Category:Horror Movie Deaths